Somos diferentes
by MariSeverus
Summary: Amanda aprendió que eso no estaba mal. Y que amaba a sus padres, a pesar de todo.


Nada es mío, excepto ideas.

* * *

Amanda había sido siempre, una niña feliz. Corría por toda la casa, mientras su padre la miraba con una sonrisa. Era como él, libre y sin ataduras. Adoraba ir detrás de los animales y descubrir cosas. Mirar las estrellas y jugar con cualquier cosa que encontrara. Incluso con pequeñas piedras en el césped. Ella era simple. Ningún juguete lograba atarla.

— Amanda no, esa tierra no se come. Eso proviene de las macetas y te puedes enfermar— le dijo, pero ella solo soltó un chillido y salió corriendo tras una enorme babosa.

Su vida era muy simple. Sencilla.

— Pronto va a ser el día de las madres, Amanda. Tienes que traer a tu madre a la escuela, para una actividad.

Una pequeña de 8 años, se encogió en su asiento. ¿Qué pensaría la escuela si traía a su madre? Seguramente se reirían de ella. O quizá, creería su maestra que bromeaba.

— ¿Has oído? Toma la invitación, para ti. Tu papá también debe venir.

No sabía como decirlo. Pasó largas horas pensándolo en su habitación. ¿Y si simplemente no decía nada y perdía la invitación? O... podía enfermarse y así no asistiría a la reunión. Sí ¡eso! Su padre no la llevaría enferma.

Caminó hacia su padre, leía calmadamente en el sofá. Se llevó las manos al vientre y él bajó la vista con sorpresa. Ella compuso un rostro de llanto y él dejó el periódico a un lado.

— ¿Te sientes mal, Amanda?

Ella asintió en silencio. Snape suspiró mirándola con detenimiento. Caminó hasta ella al levantarse del sofá y puso su mano sobre su cabeza. Con una inspiración suave, notó que no tenía fiebre al menos.

— ¿Te duele el estómago?

— Sí, me duele mucho papi.

— Le pediré a Lupin que te prepare algo de sopa y vaya a verte. ¿Te parece?

Amanda asintió y al meterse en la habitación, comenzó a brincar llena de felicidad. Su artimañana había funcionado y todo iría bien luego. No tendría que asistir a la escuela y todo estaba solucionado. Mientras bailaba con mucha felicidad, Remus entró en la habitación y la miró brincar sobre la cama. Ella lo miró atónita y de inmediato se sentó en ella, fingiendo dolor de estómago.

— Amanda, yo te conozco y sé que estás fingiendo. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Te hicieron algo en la escuela?— dijo, cerrando la puerta y sentándose en la cama. Ella se mordió el labio y suspiró.

— Mañana es el día de las madres, mamá. Y te han invitado a ti y a papá a la fiesta de la escuela.

— Eso es estupendo. Se lo diré a Severus— dijo, levantándose. Ella sostuvo su mano y lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente.

Miró la cama, cruzando las piernas y moviéndolas con suavidad.

— Pero mamá, no les he dicho a mis compañeros de escuela... que yo tengo dos papás. Bueno...

Remus sonrió suavemente y la miró, acariciándole el cabello negro como el de su padre.

— Cariño, no debes temer al rechazo. Puede que les parezca raro, pero igual te amamos. Aunque al mundo no le parezca. Eso no tiene por qué importarte. Somos tus padres, tu familia. Ellos solo son unos conocidos.

Amanda inspiró y asintió en silencio, mientras Remus depositaba un beso en su frente y se levantaba, tomando la invitación de sus manos. Al salir, Severus estaba en el salón.

— ¿Y? ¿Ya se siente mejor?

— Sí solo era un dolor pequeño, quizá se acueste a dormir un poco.

Severus entendía que había ciertas cosas que Remus hacía mejor que él. Aunque no le daba importancia. Se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la habitación. Remus sonrió y le mostró la invitación. Severus entendió lo mismo que él, mientras Remus solo reía. Amanda moría de miedo en su cama. ¿Y si sus amigos se burlaban de ella?

Al día siguiente, ella era la primera en estar despierta. Sus padres se alistaban para aquella reunión y ella ansiaba no ir. Aunque Remus insistía en que tenía que hacerlo.

Enfrentarlos.

— Amanda. Bienvenida. Bienvenido señor Snape. ¿Y su esposa?

— No soy precisamente una mujer, pero soy el padre o madre... como quiera, de Amanda.

Ella miró al resto de sus compañeros. Su maestra sonrió suavemente y parecía que todo estaba bien.

— Pues adelante.

En cierta forma, había pasado una buena tarde. A sus compañeros, Remus le había parecido agradable y no dejaban de reírse con sus chistes. Severus lo miraba de mala gana, desde la otra esquina. Pero dejó de hacerlo, cuando Amanda se acercó a él con una tarjeta de felicitaciones que tenía que rellenar para su madre.

O su esposo. Cualquiera de las dos denominaciones servía. Tenía que escribir con todo su "cariño". Amanda había hecho muchos dibujos para él y solamente faltaba él por su regalo.

Había hecho lo mejor que pudo con sus palabras, según Remus había mencionado al leer la tarjeta. Amanda sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre y a su madre.

— Yo también te aprecio, Severus— dijo Lupin, absorbiéndolo prácticamente en un abrazo. Éste negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Podrías dejar de actuar tanto en público?

— No tiene nada de malo— dijo mientras plantaba un beso en una de sus mejillas— nada malo. ¿No es así, Amanda?

Y lo que Amanda había aprendido era que no todo lo diferente era malo.

— ¡Te quiero mucho, mamá!— gritó bajo los brazos de Remus Lupin.


End file.
